


Heartfelt

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Ridiculously in Love, Romance, S&M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Subspace, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Sylvain and Felix are experiencing their first Christmas together as an engaged couple. The day is slowly coming to an end, and the two of them soon decide to make it a memorable night full of love and trust.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Kinky Sylvix Shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! Thanks to needing time to edit Perceive and Endure every week and having a lot of responsibilities, it's actually been a while now since I wrote something kinky away from personal commissions. It was such a blast writing this one, and might be one of my favourite oneshots to date! I hope you enjoy it.

Quiet, gentle notes from a piano track drift through the air, enough to lull someone to sleep. The room itself seems fitting to settle into slumber right there and then. With the main light switched off, the task of lighting the room left to a single lamp, the fireplace and Christmas lights around the tree and lining the doorway and windowsill, Sylvain wouldn’t be surprised if the man resting his head against his shoulder could no longer remain awake.

The evening is still young, however, Sylvain and Felix alike enjoying the peace that comes after Christmas Day. They have spent it alone together for the first time. During the Red Wolf Moon when the Christmas markets began, Sylvain proposed with half a mind that Felix might say no. The answer was the opposite, however, and the two now want to enjoy a Christmas between them alone, rather than see friends.

Opening gifts together, cooking and eating delicious food—none of these things are particularly out of the ordinary, but still incredibly special when they get to be together.

“Not asleep yet, Felix?” asks Sylvain, leaning down to press a kiss to Felix’s head. The latter hums.

“No. We still need to play one more game before the day ends.”

Sylvain laughs, because he knows exactly why this is the case; among the video games they bought each other and have local multiplayer, they currently stand at one victory each, and Felix will likely not back down until he can claim the third.

Not that Sylvain is much better. The two can be ridiculously competitive. “Well, my plan is working,” says Sylvain. “Get you all sleepy and loved up, so I can later kick your ass.”

“Knew it.” Felix straightens up from Sylvain, patting his loose hair down into place, and Sylvain wonders if he has ever looked more beautiful than in this moment, glowing with the rim-light cast by the Christmas lights behind him. “You’re not beating me, though. One victory over me was bad enough.”

“Going to injure your pride if I have two.”

“Precisely.”

With a grin, Sylvain watches as Felix stretches out his arms, reaching to the coffee table to fetch a glass of water. This causes Sylvain to glance elsewhere in the meantime. He takes in the entire view of the room, with all of its festive spirit (Felix enjoyed putting up these decorations with Sylvain, no matter what he says), as well as the pile of wrapping paper ready for the recycling bin.

Little things. Before recent years, when he finally had the opportunity to do what _he_ wanted for Christmas, none of this granted him such positive emotions.

“It kinda makes me sad,” says Sylvain, “that the day is already almost over.”

Felix places the glass back down, humming in agreement. “It’s not over yet. But I understand what you mean.”

“Yeah. I suppose I built myself up for spending such a nice day with you, and it was great, but seeing it end is … yeah.” Sylvain’s fingers trail over Felix’s thigh. “Granted, _everyday_ is wonderful when I’m spending time with you.”

“Sap,” Felix says, despite how his eyes instantly drop to the engagement ring on his finger with a smile. “We’ll have more Christmas Days than this. So no need to be down about it.”

“You’re right, you’re right. I guess I’m still also adjusting to how _happy_ this day feels. I mean, you know my family. Christmas time was just an opportunity for fights and the entitlement of rich people.”

“And a hell of a lot more.” Felix knows it all too well, as one of Sylvain’s childhood friends. There were many things Sylvain could usually avoid during other times of the year, by visiting his friends or simply managing to hide somewhere in his large home. During festivities, however, it’s far harder for children to do this, when they’re expected to socialise and celebrate with the rest of their family.

Recent years have proven to Sylvain that he _can_ find joy in all these Christmas lights, the torn wrapping paper, so long as he spends this time with those he truly adores. Gifts become meaningful and not a method of flaunting wealth, and Goddess, has Sylvain never realised that preparing food on Christmas Day can be fun.

In the past, all he remembers is the shouting, the screaming, the arguing. It’s a whole different world to the laughter he and Felix shared in the kitchen today.

“You changed everything, Felix,” says Sylvain. “So thank you.”

A smile appears on Felix’s face. “I did nothing.”

“Nah, you did. You do far more for me than you realise.”

“Mm. I could say the same about you.” Felix’s eyes drift to the side, also taking in the room before them. “You know that I don’t have fond memories of Christmas either, for different reasons. It’s nice for it to become a positive thing again, after all that happened.”

A memory appears in Sylvain’s mind: him and Felix sitting together in the snow two days after Christmas. Sylvain had brought up his family, Felix his father, and they found solidarity in their struggles, no matter how different they might have been.

Little has changed from that, aside from how they have the opportunity to bring themselves more joy than ever before.

Sylvain swallows. Everything might be better now, and he knows he will have countless positive memories from today. Trauma cannot simply disappear, however, and times he would rather forget remain at the back of his mind. He knows Felix is similar. The change in his expression is only subtle; a slight crease across his brow. Though this day has been nothing short of wonderful, now calm has washed over them, it allows minds to wander.

At least Sylvain knows how to change course again. “It’ll continue being a cause of joy for you, I promise. And you’ll do that for me, too.” Sylvain reaches to Felix, tucking a few long, navy strands of hair behind Felix’s ear. “In fact, I _might_ have left your final gift until now.”

“Oh?” Felix seems to try and keep his voice reasonably monotone, but there is no denying the way he sits up a little straighter.

“Hold on one second. Sylvain grins, patting Felix’s leg as he gets to his feet, venturing out of the living room and into the hallway. He opens the cupboard beneath the stairs, scoops up the gift he managed to hide in there, and returns to the sofa. Felix is watching him curiously. “Here you go!”

“Should I be concerned?” Felix takes the box from Sylvain, who laughs and shakes his head.

“Who do you take me for? Go on, I swear it’s nothing like that.”

Felix’s hum suggests he doesn’t quite believe Sylvain, who can’t blame him when it wouldn’t be the first time Sylvain has been a prankster during the holidays. The gift is soon opened regardless, Felix lifting the lid of a black box once the wrapping paper has been put aside.

“Ah.” Despite the single word answer to begin with, Felix visibly softens in a moment, lips curling back into a smile. “You were right.”

Before lifting the contents, his fingertips trail over the metal inside. To a regular person, there is a chance it would merely seem like a piece of jewellery. Others would be aware of its true statement from the ‘O’ ring at its centre. Felix's thumb traces this ring, and there is something different about him. Something more relaxed than he had been moments ago.

“I know you already have a discreet collar,” says Sylvain, smiling as Felix’s hand absent-mindedly reaches for his neck from those words. “But you get self-conscious about wearing one a little more obvious like this, when you’re out of the house. So I thought maybe this would be a nice one to wear inside, not just during sessions.”

Felix is silent for a moment, but Sylvain knows it’s not from any negative cause. “You’re right,” he finally manages to say. “It’s—it’s lovely, Sylvain. Thank you.”

“Want me to put it on?”

An immediate nod in response. Felix tucks the current collar he wears, gold and a little more discreet, into his jumper before removing the latter; possibly to grant Sylvain a little more room without a turtle-neck in the way. His hands proceed to brush his hair over a single shoulder, turning so his back is facing Sylvain.

The latter unfastens his current collar to begin with. Either side of the new one is then taken between his fingers, and he carefully pulls it around Felix’s neck. When he is certain he’s able to fasten it without sight, he says, “Want to turn back around?”

Felix nods. His eyes meet Sylvain’s when the collar is fastened at the back of his neck, something which always causes gratitude and love alike to spark in Sylvain’s chest; he knows Felix struggles with eye contact, but he always tries to make an exception to Sylvain.

“There we go,” says Sylvain, his thumbs trailing over the metal. “It suits you, Felix. Do you like it?”

A smile returns to Felix’s face. It’s soft, and there is a certain look in his eyes. A little dreamy, content almost beyond words. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“And you’re already slipping a little bit there, huh?” Sylvain’s touch reaches Felix’s face, who leans into it with a hum.

“A bit. My mind was getting a bit packed after today. A lot of emotions piling up and everything.”

“Yeah. I understand.” Sylvain leans in to bring his lips to Felix’s. It’s slow, brief, but enough for his heart to warm. “Do you need anything from me right now?”

“Like do something with this?”

“Mm. Exactly.”

“I suppose it’d be a nice way to end Christmas,” says Felix, a hint of a smirk reaching his face. “Is that why you left this until last?”

“Eh, kinda, but also kinda not. I knew that it’d be a meaningful gift for you.” Sylvain gives Felix’s shoulder a squeeze as he returns to his feet. “And I have a feeling I know what you specifically want, right now. Wait there a moment, okay?”

Felix simply hums, which Sylvain has no need to push further—it’s obvious that this is a day where Felix is especially more prone to slipping into a certain headspace, when submissiveness had appeared in his eyes the moment he opened the collar. He often struggles to give more coherent sentences during these periods, sometimes even to the point of needing to use non-verbal cues to communicate, and Sylvain doesn’t mind it in the slightest.

He scoops up another box from the gifts that had been unwrapped earlier. This one in particular contains a metal leash, which Felix seems to notice matches the collar he now wears. “I thought you just wanted to give me some fancy new leash,” says Felix, to which Sylvain chuckles.

“Well, you know that I enjoy buying us new equipment in general. But I couldn’t resist getting this as a set.” Sylvain stands back near the couch, his voice dropping a pitch in tone, huskier. “Onto your knees for this, baby.”

The visible shiver from Felix is enough to tell Sylvain that the command is perfect for him at this moment. As Sylvain settles himself back on the sofa, Felix does the opposite and slips to the floor in front of Sylvain, hands resting in front of him. He ducks his head, although the moment Sylvain bends over and slips his finger beneath Felix’s collar, his eyes flicker up back to Sylvain’s.

“Good boy,” says Sylvain, smiling. His other hand presses down on the clasp of the leash, fastening it to the ring on Felix’s collar. He tugs on the leash only slightly, enough for Felix to shuffle closer, his head leaning towards Sylvain’s leg, as though his instincts tell him to place himself as close as possible. “Yeah, this works nicely, doesn’t it?”

Felix nods. His eyes close as Sylvain’s spare hand runs over his head, fingers combing through soft strands of hair. For a minute, it’s enough for them to simply stay there, basking in the safety they have in one another as those gentle notes still play in the air.

Contentment at its finest, but Sylvain knows what Felix always needs, once he becomes secretly overwhelmed; likewise, Sylvain’s thoughts drifting back to his own past grants him the necessity to ground himself again.

“Now, we can do a lot more with this, if we wanted to,” says Sylvain, giving the leash another small tug, bringing Felix’s eyes back to him. “You could use your mouth for me, I could use that new paddle we have on you. We won’t even have to move from here.”

Another shudder. Felix’s eyes drop for a moment, landing on Sylvain’s again, still filled with that same sense of dreaminess. “I want to do the former before I’m properly in subspace. So I can be properly attentive.”

The smile on Sylvain’s face grows more tantamount to a smirk. “You really are a good boy, aren’t you? Always so good to me.”

The slight pink Sylvain has been able to see in Felix’s face increases in saturation. He nods, creeping forward a little more, hands now on Sylvain’s knees. Eyes wanting, needing. The pure desire in them causes a small shiver to run down Sylvain’s spine.

He can tell Felix is currently in a place where further questions on what he wants or should do, rather than simply telling him, is something that might put him in a place of uncertainty—and so, Sylvain’s spare hand reaches for his trousers himself, unfastening the button and pulling down the zip. They’re soon pushed out of the way alongside his underwear, Sylvain’s hand reaching for his dick. Felix noticeably swallows.

“Hand me the lube,” Sylvain orders, to which Felix nods. They have this exact product on the coffee table; one with a particular taste Felix likes, and is suitable for oral. Sylvain uses it to pump his hand at his dick, wanting it to be more erect before it enters Felix’s mouth.

“You don’t have to do anything yet,” says Sylvain. “Stay right there, okay?”

Felix nods again in understanding. This time, his head lowers in submission, however, and Sylvain cannot stop his expression softening for a moment. “Yes, sir,” are the words which follow, and the loss of Sylvain’s given name is proof enough that Felix has now put his mind into his role.

Once Sylvain deems himself ready, he wipes his hand on a tissue before pulling on the leash, bringing Felix closer. His hands are back on the floor in front of him, head brought closer. A tongue traces the frenulum, Sylvain letting out a quiet groan, grip tightening on the leash. “That’s it,” he says, the way Felix arches his back, emphasising the curve of his waist to his backside, far from unnoticed. “That’s a good boy.”

Again, Felix shivers, and his eyes meet Sylvain’s for a moment. Bursting with adoration already. A love right to his core, which remains as his tongue continues to work at Sylvain.

Eventually, he takes Sylvain into his mouth properly. A moan escapes Sylvain’s lips, head leaning back with closed eyes—only briefly, however, before the need to glance down at the beautiful man kneeling before him takes over. He’s perfect this way. A deepening blush vibrant against usually pale skin, mouth full as he takes more of Sylvain’s length, the eyes watery and filled with a rush of emotions. It’s only made better by this new collar around his neck. It truly was the perfect choice.

“Keep going,” says Sylvain, words meshing with a groan; the build-up of saliva brings Felix ease with taking more of Sylvain’s length. “You’re perfect, Felix. Can’t believe you’re mine.”

Amber eyes open long enough to meet Sylvain’s for a moment, closing again as he works his pace faster. His thighs squirm subtly, pressed together, and it’s obvious how much this is turning Felix on in return even without the moans Sylvain can hear.

“No trying to cause traction there, okay?” His voice is firm yet gentle. “That’s for me and me alone, sweetheart.”

Felix nods as much as he is able to with Sylvain in his mouth. His hands remain perfectly still, body similar, using his mouth alone. Sylvain is someone who can last quite long without climaxing, and the sheer length of time Felix stays so perfectly on his knees to pleasure Sylvain, is something that causes both pride and lust to form in the latter.

A hand reaches for Felix’s head when Sylvain feels himself drawing closer. He loosely grips onto the other’s hair, other hand still clutching the leash firmly, and begins to rock his hips with a quiet moan. The compliance in return is beautiful. Felix remains still, eyes closed as he allows Sylvain to take control of the pace, a released moan sending whole new shocks of pleasure coursing through him. “So good,” he says, catching his breath after his own moans. “You’re beautiful, Felix, I love you.”

Continued praise, each word seeming to stir something in Felix more than the last. Sylvain cannot help but have his smile grow. Sometimes in their heavier scenes, Felix enjoys degradation, but he adores praise on the flipside as well.

Sylvain’s grip tightens on Felix’s hair before long. The pace of his hips increases, feeling his climax creep closer, closer—it soon arrives with a groan of Felix’s name. Sylvain’s head leans back against the sofa. His eyes close for a moment, but they soon open again to look at Felix’s face, his own tightly closed eyes from Sylvain ejaculating into his mouth.

Leaning down, Sylvain yanks the leash back to force Felix closer. It earns a muffled moan. Felix’s lips are kept squeezed together.

“Swallow, baby.”

Felix nods, lifting his head slightly as he does so. His eyes open to meet Sylvain’s. They’re a little more dazed by now, not quite as focused as before. Fondness stirs in Sylvain’s chest.

“Slipping right into subspace there, aren’t you?” Sylvain says, running a thumb beneath Felix’s eye to wipe away a tear. “Just by being on your knees, too. How about we get you there fully?”

“Please, sir.” Soft, quiet words, with a hint of shyness and averted eyes. Sylvain leans down, cupping both of Felix’s cheeks. Their lips meet.

“Let’s keep you there,” says Sylvain. “Arms on the sofa, okay? Or we could use the rope already, if you’d prefer that.” A grin grows on Sylvain’s face; there is no mistaking Felix’s shudder from those words. “Exactly that then, kitten. Let’s get you undressed first.”

His shirt is removed to begin with, a sigh escaping Felix’s lips over the hands which trail down his body. As he’s still on his knees, it’s his job to unfasten his trousers and pull them down with his underwear, but not without Sylvain’s strokes through his hair, and soft, murmured words of praise.

“Beautiful,” says Sylvain once Felix is naked, eyes flicking over every part of his body. “You truly are perfect. Fetch me the rope, all right?”

Felix nods his understanding. It’s clear what restraints Sylvain is referring to especially, when he couldn’t resist buying some new rope for Christmas. The turquoise colour that now drapes over Felix’s hands, after all, is his favourite colour and suits him perfectly.

The hands holding these ropes raise above Felix’s head. His eyes drop downwards to the floor in obedience. Sylvain takes the rope and, with a tug of Felix’s leash, he knows to hold his hands up to Sylvain. “In front?” asks Felix, Sylvain nodding.

“For now. You’ll see why later, if you’ll want to go that far.”

Sylvain holds up either one of Felix’s hands to begin with, testing their temperature; Felix’s hands and feet can often become cold in the winter as it is, Sylvain choosing to stroke Felix’s hands between his own to warm them first. They’re still a little cool after, Sylvain remembering this temperature in his mind. He then creates a bight with the rope. It’s wrapped around Felix’s wrists twice.

A double-column tie is second nature to Sylvain, and as he begins to secure the ropes, he finds himself listening to the music in the background with a smile on his face. His eyes flicker from Felix’s wrists to his face on occasion. His head is still lowered, hair falling past his face in a silky curtain, but Sylvain is able to feel how relaxed he is from the loose fists held up in front of him.

Eventually, Sylvain has secured the knots between the wrists. His fingers slip underneath, and he asks, “Is that okay, Felix?”

“Mm.” Felix’s head remains lowered until Sylvain releases his wrists and cups his face instead, bringing him in for a kiss. It’s slow and light. A tongue creeps inside Felix’s mouth only for a moment, and a smirk tugs on Sylvain’s own lips when he notices how much that has turned Felix on, despite only being brief.

“And I bet you want to stay on your knees, don’t you?”

There is no mistaking a quiet moan. Sylvain, now shifting himself off the sofa, leans down and gives Felix’s ass cheek a warning squeeze when his thighs begin to press together again. “None of that, okay?” says Sylvain, quietly but firmly. “Not until I say.”

“I understand. Sorry.”

The motion stops immediately. Sylvain pats Felix’s backside, before guiding Felix’s bound wrists to rest on the sofa. His head is pushed down onto it. A quiet, soft moan follows, meshing into a gasp as Sylvain’s other hand slaps at an ass cheek.

“Please,” is the soft whisper that follows. Sylvain presses a kiss to his shoulder.

“I’ll be right there, baby.”

The next item Sylvain retrieves is a new paddle. This one is an utter delight that Sylvain has been bursting to try; a leather paddle with smooth, flat studs on one side, and short spiked ones on the other. The latter is too intense for their current session. Felix, after all, has been perfectly behaved, and the two are not aiming for a particularly intense scene. But Sylvain is still certain he can use both to his benefit.

He turns around. His eyes soak up the sight of Felix before doing anything else. The bound hands resting on the sofa besides a lowered head, the leash laid besides him, the pale arch of his back and lifted backside.

Everything that Sylvain could ever ask for.

The smoother side of the paddle is stroked up an ass cheek. Felix visibly shivers, although remains still, waiting. Sylvain cannot stop a smirk over the little grumble he hears when the paddle is pulled away again.

“Now now, Fe.” The paddle is lifted, giving it a test hit against Sylvain’s palm. “Be patient.”

But he knows it’s not from Felix trying to be disobedient—he is simply _desperate,_ and Sylvain feels much the same. As he gives a few practice hits to a cushion on the sofa, Felix watching out of the corner of his eye with a bite of his lip, the itch in Sylvain’s hands only seems to intensify.

“There we go,” says Sylvain, returning back to Felix with a hand running over his backside. He massages the area to help increase the blood flow, fond over the relaxed hum he has in response. “Ready, sweetheart?”

“Mm.” Felix pushes himself to speak further, saying, “Yes, sir.”

With a smile, Sylvain runs the flatter end over a buttock. Circling and teasing. Even if this isn’t quite a punishment today, and more simply because Felix desires the pain, Sylvain would be damned if he didn’t still tease his little pet.

He lifts the paddle and collides it against the buttock. There is no verbal response, merely an involuntary jolt of Felix’s body. Another stroke. Another hit. And again, Sylvain patiently builds up the hits with a fraction of his planned strength to begin with, spreading the pain across both cheeks.

“ _A-ah.”_

The first moan brings a smile to Sylvain’s face. He circles over the skin of Felix’s buttock, asking, “Like that, don’t you, baby?”

“More,” is the gasp in return. “P-please, more.”

Sylvain cannot say no, and has no plans on doing so; he shudders internally over the sound of the paddle hitting again. It covers a large surface area, the flat, metal studs quickly adding to the redness of Felix’s skin. For a type of toy that doesn’t leave as many marks as others they possess, this is certainly leaving an impact all on its own.

Again and again. A cry escapes Felix’s lips as Sylvain dedicates a few hits just beneath his rear, trailing back up again to the most cushioned area. A slightly harsher hit follows Felix’s hips pushing towards the side of the couch to grind against it. “Now, baby,” Sylvain says gently. “I’ve already told you.”

“I’m … I’m sorry.”

Felix’s voice has become more slurred. His head rests on the sofa against his hands, shivering when Sylvain takes a break from the paddling to run his fingers over the reddening skin; the area is certainly becoming more sensitive. “Good boy,” says Sylvain, squeezing at a cheek. “You’re doing so well.”

After this moment of reprieve, the paddling continues. Spreading the pain evenly, Sylvain able to feel himself become aroused all over again, even after Felix’s oral not long before. It’s impossible to not become this way when seeing the marks left behind from his work.

Alongside that, however, his heart bursts; the softening of Felix’s cries, his subtle trembling, are all signs that the pain has melded beautifully into pleasure, and he’s slipping further and further into subspace.

A sigh escapes Felix’s lips when Sylvain flips the paddle over, running the cool, studded spikes over the marks left behind. “Is that nice, baby?”

“Mm.” The change of sensation has visibly caused Felix to relax. Sylvain cannot help but smile, continuing to trail the studded spikes over his rear. He allows two, three and four hits of this far more gruelling end, each one earning a larger jolt from Felix’s body, and near-sobs crossed with moans.

“All right,” says Sylvain softly, flipping the paddle over again. “Are you able to give me a number between one and twenty?”

“Twelve.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

Those last remaining hits are spread half and half on either side. Once he is done, Sylvain takes a moment to stroke his hand over his work with a small, fond smile on his face, thumb circling over the skin. He lowers himself to the floor, noting how Felix has yet to move when the command has yet to be given. He merely quivers when Sylvain’s lips kiss an ass cheek.

“You did so well, Felix. You’re perfect.” Sylvain reaches for the head hiding its face in the sofa, running his fingers through Felix’s hair. “Do you need to stop now, or would you like to continue?”

“More,” is the simple word Felix can give, in this current state of subspace. 

“Awesome. C’mere.” Sylvain guides Felix up from the sofa, sitting down beside him; their eyes finally meet again, and Sylvain melts at the expression in Felix’s. Hazy, half-closed, but still absolutely bursting with love, adoration, staring at Sylvain as though he is Felix’s whole world. “Goddess, Felix. I sure am one lucky man.”

Felix smiles, leaning into Sylvain’s hand with closed eyes when it cups his cheek. Following a tender kiss against Felix’s lips, Sylvain helps him to his feet, taking hold of the leash dangling from his collar.

“To the bedroom, okay?”

“Mm.” Felix blinks, still in that dreamlike state, and he tries to be clearer. “Sorry. I’d like that.”

“Sh, it’s okay, baby. I know when you’re comfortable with this.” 

With those words, Sylvain gives a small tug on the leash, guiding Felix to walk behind him. Out into the hall, towards the stairs; with his wrists bound in front of him and his sense of exhaustion from the paddling and subspace alike, Sylvain doesn’t trust the safety behind Felix climbing up the stairs himself. Sylvain bends his knees to bring an arm beneath Felix’s legs and across his body. With this, he’s lifted into Sylvain’s arms, head reclining against Sylvain’s shoulder.

“Careful,” he mumbles, earning a chuckle from Sylvain.

“I will be. It’s not like I’ve never done this before.”

True to his word, Sylvain brings Felix up the stairs safely. Christmas lights decorating the banister and across the hallway illuminate their way across. Sylvain has already set up the bedroom in advance, knowing that regardless if they were to have sex or not, Felix would appreciate the lucent room from candles and further Christmas decorations.

“Here we are,” says Sylvain, placing Felix down on the bed. He hovers above the other, smiling with a hand cupping his cheek. Felix’s eyes are still misty, drawn to Sylvain’s touch. “Now, I tied your hands in front of you, as I thought it’d be nice to do something simple, and tie them up to the headboard.” Sylvain grins; his knee is pressed into the erection between Felix’s legs, which he knows must be beginning to burst for release already, and he most certainly feels Felix’s reaction to those words. “Want that, huh?”

“Mm.” Felix’s eyes close, leaning further into Sylvain’s hand. “Please, sir.”

“You’ll get it, baby.”

Sylvain is now granted the opportunity to be a little more artful; with the rest of the turquoise rope left downstairs, when he gets off the bed and opens a drawer to receive more rope, it has a lilac colour instead. “This will go nicely with it.”

He returns to Felix’s side, looping the rope into an open bight between Felix’s wrists. He begins to tie this rope against the cool metal of their headboard. He can hear Felix’s breaths in the silence. Relaxed, still, yet building slightly more in anticipation. 

A thought pops into Sylvain’s mind, and he grins. “How about in your mouth too, sweetheart?” he asks, running his thumb over Felix’s lips. The suggestion has two benefits; easing the pressure on Felix during a moment he struggles to speak, and turning the two of them on all at once.

Felix hums. His head lifts, eyes closed with his lips parted slightly. Sylvain takes the supple rope, pulling it over his mouth and carefully securing it behind his head, ensuring not to trap Felix’s hair in the knot he ties there.

“Okay?” A voice quiet, gentle, but dripping in huskiness all at once. The sight of Felix is simply too irresistible for Sylvain to not react this way. Half-lidded eyes, a beautifully flushed face, lips captured beneath the beautiful lilac rope. Felix responds with a nod and muffled sound into the gag. “Tap me twice with your foot if you need me to stop.” Another nod.

Sylvain straightens back up with a smile, his hands treading over the course of Felix’s waist, the dip above his hips. Simply appreciating every inch belonging to him. A sense of possessiveness often finds Sylvain when he stares at Felix bound before him, helpless and wanting and _his,_ but it’s an emotion driven from nothing but love and trust.

Lips find Felix’s neck. They have yet to explore Felix during this session, and now make the most of every moment. Littering the skin with smaller red marks and, when Sylvain chooses to bite and suck at the skin, soft bruises. His tongue laps over the marks with a smile tugging at his lips. Felix’s delicate sounds beneath the gag have not gone unnoticed.

“Remember, Felix,” Sylvain says, barely above a murmur, as a single fingertip trails up Felix’s erection and earns squirms in response. “Not yet, okay? You can keep being such a good boy for me, can’t you?”

“ _Mmph.”_

“That’s it, kitten.”

His tongue trails down, lapping over a nipple, relishing in the jerk of Felix’s body in response. His teeth nip down. Hands are left unforgotten as they continue to caress every inch of skin Sylvain can find, and eventually, one takes hold of the leash. He tugs at it to lift Felix’s head, Sylvain kissing above the corner of Felix’s mouth, and again to kiss away a single, overwhelmed tear. The skin is warm to the touch.

On his way back down, Sylvain’s fingers reach for Felix’s wrists. First to teasingly trace the ropes binding them. After, to check the temperature of his hands; the only change is a slight rise in heat, sweatiness, from Felix’s arousal.

“So much I could do to you.” Sylvain’s touch trails down either of Felix’s arms. “But I think I’ve been out of you long enough, haven’t I?”

A barely audible moan escapes through the gag; this, and the gentle tug at Felix’s ropes, are enough to confirm what he desires. Sylvain’s mouth leads the way down Felix’s body. Tongue teasing again at his nipple, down over his abdomen, able to feel a tremor from Felix in response.

“I don’t want to push you too hard, sweetheart,” says Sylvain, now reaching over to the night-stand in order to fetch their lube. “So let’s avoid teasing you too much _here,”_ his finger presses to the head of Felix’s erection, causing him to struggle gently against his bindings. “But I’ll be sure to still give you some attention.”

He pops the lid off the lube, smearing his finger with the substance. His lips leave further faint marks across Felix’s hips. His fingertip dampens Felix’s entrance, pressing down on the external muscle to loosen him. The subtle squirms in response are almost too adorable to be real.

“You’re too precious, Fe,” says Sylvain, smiling at the way those dazed, half-open eyes avert with embarrassment. 

The finger soon carefully slips inside. In, out, steadily building up its rhythm as it stretches Felix open. Sylvain’s lips explore Felix’s skin in the meantime. Across his hips, causing sweet, little quivers when they reach Felix’s inner thighs. He’s trembling. A single glance at his face, however, is enough to tell Sylvain that it’s all for good reason.

“I’m going to make you feel wonderful, Felix,” says Sylvain. “Give you exactly what you need.”

The pace of his finger quickens slightly. Felix’s legs begin to bend, toes curling into the bed covers; Sylvain is able to hear the slightest sound from his moans beneath the rope in his mouth. It heads straight to Sylvain’s own erection.

He soon pulls his finger out, smiling over the eyes which open again, meeting his and visibly pleading for more. “Just need more lube, sweetheart,” says Sylvain, reaching for the bottle again. Felix’s eyes close as the fingertips reach back towards his entrance.

This time, as the fingers slip inside Felix, his tongue trails up the smaller man’s erection. The writhe in response is alluring—Sylvain is aware that Felix will always stick to his rule of not being permitted to orgasm without Sylvain’s word, but still, the latter would rather not push the other too far. Not today. This swirling of his tongue, the way he takes Felix into his mouth as he thrusts his fingers inside, is only momentary to drive him further into the clouds.

It’s working. Felix slowly twists on the bed, gently tugging on the ropes, further glimpses of his moans escaping through the gag in his mouth. Little by little, this is only more pleasurable for him, and every single sign of that only causes more love and pride to swell in Sylvain’s chest.

He’s the only one who gets to see Felix like this, the only one who can bring out this side at all, and never will that not be something he adores.

His mouth soon lifts from Felix. A smile is on his face as he places a kiss on the shaft of Felix’s member. “Doing so good, holding that back,” says Sylvain. “I couldn’t be prouder of how well you’re being for me, Felix. You’re perfect.”

A single, watery eye opens, bursting with enough love to cause Sylvain to swallow. He soon finishes with the thrust of his fingers, pulling them out of Felix and wiping them on a towel left to one side. He pulls this beneath Felix, helping the other to lift his hips. Sylvain then reaches for the waistband of his trousers.

“Is this okay?” asks Sylvain. “I can make you come with what I was just doing, if you prefer. Tap me once for yes to more, and twice for no.”

A single nudge is given to Sylvain’s leg. He smiles and nods his understanding, once again pulling down his trousers and underwear. They’re discarded this time. The same goes for Sylvain’s T-shirt, leaving him naked as well. He leans down to bring his lips to Felix’s cheek. Bodies pressed together, hearts meeting; Felix’s own is racing, even more so when Sylvain grinds his own erection against Felix’s.

“I heard that,” he says, tone a good-natured tease, when he hears a larger moan escape through the rope in Felix’s mouth.

He is soon reaching for the lube again. The substance is smeared over his erection, a soft groan escaping his lips. He’s met with a sudden desperation to be inside Felix. To cherish him, grant him the pleasure he so deeply deserves.

Before long, he is leaning over Felix with lips pressing to his forehead, head of his erection pressing towards the prepared hole. “Ready?” questions Sylvain, receiving a nod and muffled confirmation in response. Sylvain hardly needs to be told twice.

He slides inside with a moan escaping him. Steadily, he builds up a pace inside Felix. It’s slow. Loving. He draws out his hips with every thrust, soon to bury himself deep inside, but doing so at an affectionate, slow pace which he knows always drives the two of them into heaven.

“Good boy,” says Sylvain, letting out a groan. “You’re doing so well, baby, so well. Loving this, aren’t you?” This time, when Felix only nods, Sylvain cannot help but to smile and tease a little. “Mm, you know— _fuck,_ you know I love hearing you when you have a gag in that pretty mouth, baby.”

“ _Mmph.”_

“That’s it.” Sylvain presses his lips to Felix’s neck, his chest, practically everywhere he can reach. His hands, meanwhile, shift from Felix’s hips to his thighs, using them to bring his legs to rest over Sylvain’s shoulders. All the better to thrust into him with such precise care.

It’s clear that Felix will not be able to last long, when his erection has been building from the moment he pleasured Sylvain. Another surge of pride finds Sylvain when he realises how deeply Felix has been trying for him. He’s perfect in every sense, he truly is, and this obedient, heartfelt submission will never stop bringing so much joy to Sylvain’s heart.

His hand finds Felix’s erection. Slowly, he traces his fingers up the length, unable to stop a smirk over the beautiful writhing in response. So helpless, but so _safe._ “Need this, don’t you?” asks Sylvain, to which he receives a louder, yet still stifled moan. “You’re doing so good waiting for me, Felix. In a moment, okay?” Felix nods, head leaning back and arching his neck; Sylvain’s smile grows. “I’m … I-I’m so lucky to have you, baby.”

His thrusts continue, building up a light pace on Felix’s erection. He knows that the other would be able to come without this touch at all, nor does he need to strengthen the force of his hand. He soon gives his order of, “Come for me.”

The response is immediate, Felix sending his load onto his torso with eyes squeezed tightly shut. Sylvain’s own eyes close, resting his hands on the bed either side of Felix as he focuses on finishing up his thrusts. He feels his own climax building, and he asks, “Going to come inside you, okay?”

Felix eyes open in acknowledgement, nodding again. Sylvain reaches for the ropes in his mouth. They’re pulled down from it, Felix gasping for air; Sylvain grants him a moment to do so, as well as listen to those beautiful, exhausted moans, before their lips crash together in a kiss.

It’s during this that Sylvain reaches his own climax inside Felix. He releases a moan against Felix’s lips, his tongue stifling the cry from Felix in response. Their lips part, both breathing heavily, gasping. Sylvain steadily pulls himself out.

His forehead presses against Felix’s. “That was wonderful,” he says. “How are you, Fe?”

“M’okay,” he says, still slurring his words slightly. His eyes are becoming more focused, but he’s still clearly on somewhat of a high. Sylvain presses a kiss to his cheek, knowing that Felix simply needs a moment to reach back to clearer coherency.

In the meantime, Sylvain’s attention is brought to releasing Felix from his restraints. After quickly wiping away the saliva from Felix’s mouth with a tissue, his hands proceed to reach for the knot of the rope gag hanging loose. Once this is removed, he reaches for the ropes binding Felix’s wrists instead. When they are free, Sylvain focuses on bringing more feeling back into them, rubbing them to increase their warmth again.

“Not painful?” he questions, Felix shaking his head. “Good, good. I’m going to finish cleaning you up, then I’ll go grab you some water.”

“Okay.” Felix breathes out, leaning his head back. He soon holds his hands up to himself as Sylvain wipes away the semen from his torso and between his legs. After a moment, Sylvain realises this is to trace over the rope-marks left behind from his restraints, and he cannot suppress a fond, loving smile.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Sylvain soon asks, lifting Felix’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it; he’s noticed how Felix’s eyes have become clearer by now. 

“Yeah. I did.” His words further confirm how he’s being brought back out from his headspace, even if it still lingers to some degree. “That paddle is a lot of fun. Maybe you can try the other side more when I deserve that, huh?”

Sylvain grins, giving Felix’s hands a squeeze. “Oh, I plan to. That’s a dream for a cute little masochist like you, huh?” He chuckles over the slight huff in return. 

“No need to tease me about it.” The words are only said with a little feigned annoyance, however, and immediately melts away again when Sylvain removes the leash from his collar. “Thank you for this,” says Felix, fingers touching the metal of his collar. “They—well, you already know this, but they help me feel grounded. I just have to touch it when I’m struggling, and be reminded that you’re there.”

“Always, Felix. I always am.”

Minutes later, Sylvain has left the room and returns again with two glasses of water. He helps Felix sit up straighter in order to drink his own. After this, he’s laid back down on this bed, only this time on his stomach; it grants Sylvain access to rub their spanking cream over his backside.

“So, all in all,” says Sylvain as he does this, “I’d say this was a nice Christmas, don’t you?”

“Oh, yeah. The day wouldn’t have been complete without getting railed, I suppose.”

Sylvain laughs. “Well, you can hardly expect me to get such wonderful new equipment for us and _not_ use it.”

The cream is set to one side, Sylvain now stretching a blanket over Felix’s body. Sylvain slides in next to him, looping his arms around Felix’s waist. Though Felix holds onto these arms immediately, curling into a ball, he still says, “Are you trying to make me fall asleep? We could do with a bath, you know.”

“Mm, I know. And we’ll have it, you’re just simply the cutest.”

“Still a sap then, I see.” As though Felix doesn’t completely relax beneath the lips pressing against the back of his shoulder.

The two remain this way with minutes ticking by. The room is completely silent, both happy to lay there content together, feeling each other’s body heat as the Christmas lights shine off their skin. Sylvain ponders for a moment over how he would happily remain here forever, with nothing else changing, although Felix is right; they _do_ need a bath.

“I can get over there myself,” says Felix when, a few more minutes later, Sylvain has scooped Felix back into his arms.

“I know you can, but this is simply too lovely to resist.” Sylvain smiles as despite his words, Felix’s head rests against his chest. “You know I love taking care of you.”

“Mm. I know.” Felix snuggles a little closer. “And you do that perfectly.”

And so, Sylvain carries Felix along to the bathroom. As he runs the hot water, their lips meeting as they wait, Sylvain realises that there is no use in having a sense of loss over this day ending after all. It simply means that the two of them will have more holidays to share together over the months— _years,_ in fact—and will only have more to celebrate the longer they stay together.

The two settle into the bubbly, warm water, Felix resting back against Sylvain with three little words, and both cannot wait until the day they can call each other his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it was up to a good standard; having a bad flare-up today meant I couldn't proofread as much as I wanted to.
> 
> The proposal mentioned in this fic is what I actually decided to base my main Christmas art on. I'll be posting that tomorrow on my Twitter nikobynight, so be sure to find me on there if you want to see it! Have a lovely holiday season, no matter what you celebrate (if anything at all).


End file.
